Educational game environments for teaching varying types of subject matter are well known. In the past, a popular educational device had been flash cards. An early example of a patent utilizing such cards is U.S. Pat. No. 1,638,433. This card sets out questions on one side. It includes on the other side a key card indicating what section of the Bible or what was the appropriate answer to the question asked on the face of the card.
More typical of the next level of games is U.S. Pat. No. 1,562,025, which is similar to Chinese checkers in that an attempt is made to move from one position on the board to another with an attempt to intersect and prevent that movement by the opposing player. The game is won by accumulation of points, which is somewhat similar to the accumulation of the pieces of armor in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,718 involves movement in contiguous spaces but does not require educational knowledge in order to complete the moves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,823 discloses a game board with contiguous spaces, and question and answer cards that affect play and movement, all in a religious subject matter environment. However, the concept of collecting various pieces representing the armor of God in a competitive, yet supportive game environment, is not present.
Accordingly it is among the objects of the present invention to provide an initial teaching and reinforcement teaching learning unit which is not only educational but which is also entertaining.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a learning unit of the character described which will be stimulating even when not being played in a competitive environment.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a learning unit which allows for competition between two or more players.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device which will be economical to manufacture and yet will be durable and remain topical to a high degree for an extended period of use.